1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a three-dimensional connector for a coordinate input device and particularly to a three-dimensional connector, which is connected to and perpendicular to a flat conductor cable to enhance compactness.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
There are conventional touch pads available in the market such as the resistance touch pad, the capacitance touch pad, the infrared touch pad, the supersonic touch pad and the inductance touch pad. The connecting end of the flat cable is provided with either the male-female connector or the locking type connector.
However, the common feature of the previous connection ways is in that a flat cable with an optional length is connected to one of connectors of a control card and another connector of the control card is connected to an input port of a personal computer with another conductor cable. Although the conventional connecting ways are simple and convenient, deficiencies such as incomplete contacting, the flat cable being excessive long, having weak signal and the flat cable loosening and breaking easily keep bothering the users and the suppliers.